Reckless Abandon
by something-memphis
Summary: Plot? What plot? Gregory just wants some dick.


**Author's Note: **This is simply good, wholesome, raunchy smut at an attempt to overcome this brick wall of a writer's block I've been having lately. Apologies in advance for this atrocity.

* * *

I couldn't take it anymore; there were too many layers between us. My shirt clung to my body and only made it more difficult for him to suck at my chest. Just as I pulled the superfluous clothing off my frame, he pressed his mouth to mine, dipping his tongue between my lips without meeting any resistance. I responded eagerly, burying my hands in his hair with an iron grip and grinding my hips against his. The tell-tale sounds throughout the room mirrored our thoughts: rushed, breathless desire.

_Too many layers._

Clearly he read my mind because, without breaking the kiss, his hands were working at unfastening my jeans, shortly followed by his own as I wriggled out of the trousers. When he finally removed himself from me, it was only to trail butterfly kisses along my neck and all the way down to my waist. His hands explored my body, his nails dragging along the contours of my torso, leaving behind burning red lines in their wake. Finally my underwear was all that was left - which he made quick work of. I hissed as the cold air met my erection and I clawed at the sheets, desperate to be touched.

His tongue darted along the base of my cock then slid along the length of the shaft at a painstakingly slow pace. "For the love of God, Christophe," I moaned, writhing below him on the bed, "don't tease me like this." The words came out jumbled, rushed, and even desperate. I was only vaguely aware that I said _the one_ taboo word, but since he didn't stop his ministrations, I assumed he didn't care. My fingers laced through his hair and my breath hitched as he swallowed me whole, holding me fast in place by my thighs. The collective sensations of his mouth sucking me off and his nails digging into my flesh caused me to buck forward and I felt myself hit the back of his throat. Several times. Perhaps it was my imagination, but I could have _sworn_ I felt him smile at the motion.

When he eventually released me from his mouth I fell back to the mattress and attempted catch my breath, covering my face with my hands as I tried to intake more air than my lungs could manage. His fingers gently caressed my hands before prying them away from my face. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Don't do that, love. I want to see you unravel beneath me." With a voice so low and a tone so lascivious, it was difficult to disobey - not that anyone would _want_ to - and I proceeded to do just that. The intensity of his gaze into mine made my dick throb with anticipation. I had to remind myself that begging was disgraceful and would only give him the idea to prolong my torture.

My inhibition long forgotten, I pulled him down for another kiss, using my hand tangled in his hair to hold him against me until I was satisfied. Only to catch our breath did I allow us to separate. I had the intention of continuing, but the smoldering gaze of his golden hazel eyes along with his ragged breath made me stop. I smirked and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. The sharp hiss of his response merely let my grin grow wider. He touched a palm to his lip and examined the blood. "Give it to me rough." Without waiting for a reply or objection, I gripped his hair and forced his head back, exposing his neck for me to suck and bite at until lovely bruises formed on his collarbone. And there were _plenty_ more where that came from.

As I was delighting in the idea of covering and being covered by bruises and scratches, he took advantage of the moment to push me back against the bed and pin my arms above my head. The intensity never left his eyes, his expression, his body movements for a second. "Are you sure about that?" he asked, his bright eyes ever focused on my darker ones. It wasn't a question of reassurance; he wasn't looking for me to second-guess myself, or asking if it was what I truly wanted. It was a _challenge_. By nodding my head, grin never wavering, I was allowing him to do whatever he wanted to me, to be as harsh and unforgiving as he desired.

Because it was, indeed, what I needed.

I needed to be bitten and clawed, for blood to collect on my skin and on the sheets. I needed to be thrown to the floor and dominated, to be vulnerable. I needed to scream Christophe's name, and I wanted him to moan mine. Everything exposed, not an inch left untouched, nothing left to the imagination.

Without another word he pulled me up by the arm and threw me to the floor. The back of my head pounded from the sudden contact with the hardwood, but I grit my teeth and endured it. The smile he gave me as he stood over my defenseless form was not only malicious, but borderline _obscene_. I could only imagine what was going through his head when he looked at me with those eyes, stroking himself; and _fuck_ did I yearn for it.

He stepped over me and knelt down so his his legs straddled my waist. The slide of his cock against mine as he ground himself slowly against me sent a wave of blissful shivers up my spine and throughout my limbs. The excruciating pace made it that much more torturous. I had nothing around me to grasp onto, save for the grimy forest green top he was wearing prior to this endeavour, so I resorted to digging my nails into the flesh of his hips. "_Damn it all_, Christophe. Don't - Be - A - Tease!" I repeated through grit teeth. It took all of my willpower not to force myself on him.

"But it's such a sight, watching you grovel like this. Your impatience is unbecoming of you." The haughty bastard knew he had me right where he wanted me. He leaned down, his lips hovering mere centimeters over mine. "And besides, doesn't the anticipation make it all the more enjoyable?" His nails ran fiercely across my left breast, causing me to arch my back off the floor. His tongue quickly followed, ghosting along the rising marks as if it would cool the burning skin. I bit my lip and tried not to cry out in pleasure.

Before I could catch myself I moaned, "Oh God, _please_, Christophe."

Almost instantaneously his hand was around my neck and he slammed my head against the wood foot board. I grit my teeth and tried to brave the pain. When I managed to open my eyes, his stared right back. If only looks could kill. His glare with lethal as he gripped my neck tighter and I struggled for breath. "What have I told you?" Each word held a grave, serious tone and every syllable accentuated with danger. "There is no God here." Just to get a reaction, he prodded at my entrance with his fingers, then, without warning, began to stretch me open.

With his hand still circling my neck it was hard enough to get air. It became even more difficult as he worked his fingers inside me, every movement leaving me breathless and gasping for more. There was a moment of blinding pleasure among his motions that left me crying out in blinding bliss. My hand reached for his shoulder for leverage as I pushed back against his fingers so he would hit that spot a second time, then a third, each time leaving me grinning and digging my nails into his shoulder. I could feel his smirk as he pulled me into a kiss, removing his fingers entirely. Though his hand against my throat remained, the pressure was not nearly as forceful, and I took advantage of the pause to catch my breath.

Just when I was about to ask why he stopped, he released my neck. The new found liberation, however, was short lived. Unprepared, I didn't see him raise his hand; and all I felt was the stinging of my cheek following the loud crack of skin against skin. Stunned and unsure what to think, I looked at him with wide eyes. I brought my hand up to my cheek, genuinely shocked "You - "

"Practically said I could do anything," he interupted, a smug smile playing on his lips. The bastard. When did he all of a sudden become _right_?

The stubborn, _holier-than-thou _part of me wanted to protest that being struck across the face was _not _what I had in mind. However, I was cut off before I even began as he thrust his full length into me. I let out a cry of delight at the intrusion and wrapped my arms around his neck, sinking to his lap. I stayed there for a moment, wallowing in the member filing me, the sensations crawling along my spine and throughout every muscle. Only after I caught my breath did I begin to move, using my legs to raise and lower myself against him. His mouth was mercilessly biting at my neck and chest, and he clawed my back just as I clawed his.

After so long, he lowered himself to the floor, his hands guiding my hips while I rode him. His eyes grazed along my body and simply watched my movements. Several times I would lean down to catch his lips with mine, and every time his hands would reach for my erection, making me throw my head back and would have to remind myself to keep moving.

My last attempt at a deeper kiss as I ground against him, he finally obliged. Only to tug my hair and force me onto my back. His lips still on mine, he hooked my legs over his shoulders and pounded furiously into me, earning a cry of ecstasy with every piercing thrust.

With his hand also working at my own member, I didn't last long, digging my nails into the sweating flesh of his forearms as I released on my stomach as well as his fingers. He continued to stroke me and even slowed his hips' motions as I came down from my orgasm.

I could tell he was close as well by the way he pressed his forehead to my chest and wrapped his arms around me. His grasp was tight, almost making it difficult to breath with all his weight on me, but I continued to place chaste kisses along his neck and jawline as he found his own release.

Remaining inside me, he ran his fingers through my hair and caressed my cheek, leaning down to capture my lips in a satisfied kiss. We stayed on the floor for a while, our arms wrapped around each other, giving our hearts a chance to become calm and steady. I would have been content simply falling asleep on naked on the cold floor, but he at last separated us. When he pulled away and reach for his shirt, I felt empty but an overdue wave of exhaustion came over me, pulling my attention away. He used his shirt to first clean my stomach off, and then himself, balling the fabric up and throwing it into the hamper when he was finished.

While he stood up, I didn't want to move. Not having it, he picked me up off the floor bridal-style and placed me back on the bed, climbing in beside me. Without any hesitation, I laced our fingers together and curled into him. His arm circled around my shoulders and I could feel him rest his cheek to the top of my head after pulling the sheets over us.

We stayed like that for a while, and for a moment I thought Christophe may have fallen asleep. But then his arm's hold on my shoulders tightened and he kissed my forehead before he reached for the bedside table for a cigarette. The table was just close enough that he could stretch his arm without repositioning us too much, but the movement still made me lift my head. I watched as he lit the end, collecting the smoke in his lungs. When he closed his eyes and rested his head against the head board behind him, I caught the cigarette between my fingers, taking a long, much needed drag.

Handing it back to him, I smiled when we exhaled at the same time. "Dammit, Christophe. My bloody abs are already sore."

He simply laughed and replied, "There's plenty more where that came from, _cher._" I smiled to myself as I lay my head back against his chest, satisfied for the time being.

* * *

**Author's Note: **It's complete shit, I know. But there's not nearly enough porn in this fandom. So, obviously, I had to fix that. Reviews, please and thank you!


End file.
